Someone
by TheKittyRin
Summary: "I can't believe you'd go out with a Pokémon trainer..." The time May had a date and Drew wasn't happy about it.


**Someone**

_by TheKittyRin_

_Corrected by C'sMelody_

_(cover by kasuria)_

**Summary:** The one time May had a date and Drew wasn't happy about it.

...

...

...

**| O |**

...

"So, who is he again?" Drew asked with a mild undertone of annoyance, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the door.

May glanced at him from the side, trying to ignore his pestilent mood that was driving her up the walls. She continued to search in her drawers, looking for something to wear. Her eyes were frantically shifting from item to item.

"_He_ is a Pokémon trainer," she explained, her voice sounding calm although she was starting to hit her limit. He had spoofed her about her date-to-be for the past half an hour, and she didn't understand where this was coming from. He was being mean without even knowing the man, and it seemed like it was unlike Drew's character to act in such a rash way.

There was a small silence when May thought he had left.

A mere illusion.

"I can't believe you'd go out with a Pokémon trainer..." he mumbled under his breath and she could already hear the mockery in his tone. She frowned, turning around.

"Why can't I date a Pokémon trainer?" She asked, puzzled.

"Because," he began, making it seem obvious, "you're a Pokémon Coordinator!"

"So?" she inquired.

"So you should know that Pokémon trainers are all big brutes! They don't have the artistic vibe that you and I have..." he explained, as he flickered a lock of green hair away from his eyes. "It's common knowledge."

May sighed. "I see_,_" she said, turning her back once again to Drew. He could be so arrogant sometimes that it astounded her how he had any friends.

Well, she was one of his friends, she supposed, but that didn't really count.

_Why_? She didn't know.

There was another silence, and this time it felt almost painful. May sighed, gripping a yellow dress tightly, venturing out her emotional turmoil. She took it out of the drawer, ignoring his burning stare on her back as she analysed the folds of the dress. This would do fine.

She proceeded to lay the dress on her bed, examining the colors and nuances. She decided that a pair of brown moccasins would work well with this.

"Is it Ash?" She heard a feeble voice from behind and she felt her whole body vibrate violently at his words, like a drug awaking her. She spun around on her heels, her patience slowly draining away.

"_No._" She gritted her teeth, her fingers encircling her own arm and squeezing it tightly. "Why the interrogation?"

He seemed hurt by her words. He glared at her coldly and glanced in another direction. Did she detect a tint of humiliation in his eyes?

"You're just being petty now," he groaned. "I was just curious about who this _great_ guy was."

She could feel the sarcasm oozing from his words. She grimaced. "I don't understand you, Drew."

She felt him slip next to her, his arms sliding so close to hers that she could almost touch him. She stared up.

He had gotten considerably taller over the years- he was now at least a head taller than her. He used to be cute, now he was handsome. Well, it all depended on the definition of handsome, of course. May found him appealing to look at, not that she ever told him that. There was no use increasing his already gargantuan ego.

He was close enough that she could smell his scent, which was a mix of mint and wood- his perfume. She bit her lower lip, wondering what he was up to this time. If he thought he could get her all flustered up, he had another thing coming his way.

"What?" she asked after a few seconds of awkwardness. She cocked an eyebrow. "Do you need something?"

His lips parted, but he didn't let anything escape his mouth. He took a step closer, and she could now feel his cool breath tickling her bare shoulders, and it sent a wave of shivers down her spine. She blinked profusely, trying her best to ignore the light flutters emerging from the pit of her stomach. She glanced down, gulping.

He must know that she liked him, once upon a time. It was in the past, May told herself, an old crush that meant nothing. She didn't want it to resurface, an hour before her date! It had never lead to anything despite her sending him clear signs, so she had let it drop. Just like that. The fact that he still had this effect on her was all very confusing and unnerving.

There was only physical attraction now, she told herself, so it didn't matter.

She began to grow impatient, feeling her cheeks blush a light shade of pink.

She did the very silly mistake of looking up at that moment. He had taken a step forward and his body heat was now dancing with hers; she was close enough to be able to embrace him. Her knees began to quiver and she felt her mind go dizzy. His eyes were glimmering with a softness she hadn't seen before, and she wondered what was racing through his thoughts at that very moment.

She glanced back, looking at her sun-like dress and remembered her date. She frowned as she pushed Drew slightly away from her, her blush not leaving her face. "What do you want?"

He seemed furious with her that his advances had been refused so brutally. However, he sent her a fake smirk, despite the fact that she could clearly tell she had hurt him. "I was just playing with you."

May detected the lie instantly, because Drew never toyed with girls. In all her years of experience with him, he had never misused a girl. He had dated but there had never been a time when he made them think they were mere objects. He called himself a gentleman after all.

May snorted inwardly. "Sure." She still felt a little hurt that he would be saying those words to her, but she refused to let that emotion show. She wouldn't allow herself to stoop so low.

After a long silence in which she stared intently at her dress, she heard the door slam loudly. She took a deep breath.

Why was everything always so complicated?

Her heart was still throbbing in her chest, hitting her painfully with every memory.

**X**

May went downstairs, her footsteps resonating through the house. She saw two figures- Solidad and Harley- sitting on the sofa, watching some TV together. At the sound of May's footsteps, Solidad looked up and grinned.

"Hey May! Ready for your date?" Solidad asked.

May nodded with a doleful expression. Her fight with Drew had affected her more than she would have them know. She hated this- this effect he always had on her. She really didn't feel like going to her date anymore, but felt bad for not showing up.

"Is everything okay, hon'?" Harley inquired, his purple eyes scanning her figure. "I like your hair, by the way."

"Thanks," May muttered. She had put her brunette hair in a long braid that came up sideways. She thought it gave her this innocent look. Her eyes shifted around the room, searching for Drew's face. He wasn't present. "Where's Drew?"

"Oh, the poor boy said he needed some air and went out about twenty minutes ago," Harley mumbled and glanced at May. "Did you two get into a fight?"

"It's... not important." May shrugged, heading towards the door. Great. Now Drew was the one who would stay mad. How dare he be angry at her? The nerve!

She headed out and felt a hand reach out to her, holding firmly. She saw that it was Solidad, who seemed to have run out of the house. She was smiling gently, "Hey May. Before you head out, maybe try to patch things up with Drew. It would mean a lot to him, you know."

May felt her inside go cold at that prospect but nodded nonetheless. Solidad closed the door behind her and May was left alone in the darkness of the night. She sighed, glancing up at the stars and the moon that seemed to be especially radiant that night.

She stared at her watch nervously. Well, she had ten minutes to find Drew or else she was leaving.

She already knew where he'd be, though, so she wasn't too worried about not finding him. What worried her was not being able to leave him altogether. She didn't want to be an emotional wreck by the time she reached her date.

Sure enough, she found him next to the river, practicing a move with Roserade. He tossed it rocks and she had to counter it with Petal Dance. He didn't seem to hear her as she approached him, or if he did, he didn't bother to turn around.

"What do you want May?" He questioned when she got close.

Ah, so he _had_ heard her.

May bit her lower lip. This wasn't good. Drew only ignored her like this when he was mad or sad, or even both. She took a deep breath.

"I came to make amends," she muttered, not sounding totally convincing.

"Is that so?" He laughed weakly. "Not with that attitude, you're not."

May scoffed. "I'm sorry but shouldn't you be the one apologizing? You're not guiltyless in this situation, pal!"

"Guiltyless isn't a word, May. It's guiltless."

"You know what I meant!"

Silence.

He sighed again. "I'm sorry."

May blinked.

"I was just jealous."

Her heart skipped a beat.

There was another strained silence. Roserade approached the couple with much curiosity, its eyes fixed on their expressions. It lolled its head to one side, wondering what had gotten into these two for the atmosphere to be so tense.

May found her head getting dizzy again. This time, Drew's body couldn't be to blame. It felt like she was seeing everything in double.

"You... you were _jealous_?" she stammered, her cheeks growing hot as she did her best to stay focused. Drew wasn't looking at her, not anymore. His body was tense, turned away, looking like it wanted to escape. May found the prospect most displeasing.

She was also, surprisingly, furious.

"YOU IDIOT!" she screeched, walking in closer to Drew, yanking his collar violently towards her. His face, now too stunned to say anything, stared at her with bewilderment. "You think you can just waltz in like that, sweet talk me and sweep me off my feet, huh? It doesn't work like that, you jerk!"

Drew just blinked.

"Do you know how long I waited for this? YEARS. I waited, but you never did anything. " She gritted her teeth. "Nothing. I still waited. Then, the moment I think I don't love you anymore, you-you..." She stopped racing through her thoughts as her bravado vanished into thin dust. She made an 'oh' face, realising what she had just said. She let go of him, mortified, as she felt humiliation rush through her veins. Her heart felt heavy and her cheeks were scarlet.

"Love?" Drew made a smug face, raising an eyebrow at her. Of course he would enjoy mocking her.

She spun around, and began marching rapidly away.

This was it.

The end of her life.

She was pulled backwards, however, when Drew grabbed her hands, "Wait." She turned her eyes towards him, skeptical and embarrassed, but was surprised to see that his earlier cockiness had vanished. It was replaced by a softer expression. He was smiling, his emerald eyes glowing under the moonlight. "We're a complicated duo, aren't we?"

May nodded.

She felt his hands caress her face and the touch was almost electrifying. It was hot, soft and soothing all at the same time. She blinked, staring directly into his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I was a jerk back there... I just... I always thought we'd get together, without confessing. I didn't expect you'd find a guy you liked."

May blinked again.

She smiled.

"I don't recall confessing to you." She smirked, cocking an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes, still amused, and pulled her closer to him.

Her heart began to throb in her chest.

Her knees felt weak.

Her lower lip trembled.

Oh for the love of Arceus, could this situation get any cornier? She wanted to smack herself for being so weak, bowing to the temptation like that. Still, it was his fault for being so irresistible.

Had she just thought that?

Yes, she had.

Best not mention that to Drew. Her eyes shifted to his lips, which seemed soft and tempting...

"If you're not going to confess, then neither will I." Drew muttered, grinning. May narrowed her eyes childishly, but it didn't take anymore words for her to do what she had, deep inside, always wanted to do. She leaned in, wrapping her hands around his neck, and tiptoed on her feet. Her lips came crashing onto his, roughly.

She knew Drew wasn't one who enjoyed physical contact. He had always been secretive. So, instead, she let him place himself however he found comfortable.

His smell was entering her nostrils, intoxicating her, and the feeling of his touch sent a shiver of pleasure running down her spine. His fingers tickled her skin and his hair seemed to stroke her forehead.

May wanted to explore the rest of Drew's mouth, to feel every sensation of his tongue under hers...

But he pulled away.

She frowned.

He snorted. "Hold up, missie. Before we indulge in a little séance of mouth to mouth-"

"Drew!"

"_Yes_, before _that_, shouldn't you be telling your date you've unfortunately been held up?" Drew noted, not bothering to hide his smirk.

May tightened her lips, thinking.

"After."

She leaned again, yearning for another kiss.

It could wait another few minutes. After all, she had waited far longer than that.

...

...

...


End file.
